Deathly Galerina
by shyclueless
Summary: She was his poison


**Deathly Galerina**

He observed her, he had always observed her. From the first time on the steps in front of the Great Hall that first day of school. Yeah, well, he stopped lying to himself a long time ago. Yes, he was mean to her, not because he liked being mean, all thou he did liked being mean, but because he wanted her to notice him. Oh, he knows it's not the _best_ way, but it's the only _safe_ way.

Lets be real, if his father found out he liked a "Mudblood" his father would have hanged him from his toes over the dinner table and crucio-ed him into oblivion. So, yes, he was mean to her, he got out of his way to see her. Yes, he was obsessed, he was smitten, he was mesmerized. He was all those things and more.

After the war ended they all completed their studies and she became an auror. He did the same, he liked his job. The fact that she was there, across from him, was just a plus. But, going back to the observing topic; that was exactly what he was doing…

"Did you finish your report?" she asked without looking up from her paper work.

"Yes, Granger" he answered lazily.

"Then you can go home and stare at your fireplace, that should be more interesting than looking at me working" she said plainly.

"I don't think so" he said carelessly without moving.

"Are you going to stay here until I finish?" she asked.

"Maybe" he said shrugging.

She left her papers and stared at him "Why would staring at me be interesting?" she asked evenly, her eyes sparkling.

He shrugged again; he was not going to tell her about his little... um... hobbie.

"Have you ever been truthful with your self?" she asked frowning.

He blinked slowly "I have been truthful with myself for a long time"

"Then please explain to me why have you done nothing about it" she said crossing her arms over chest.

He raised eyebrow "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Exactly about what you are thinking" she said slowly "It been years and you have done nothing besides staring and being mean"

Ok, that was unexpected. She couldn't know, it was impossible "What do you mean?" he wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard, I know. I'm not as stupid as you think" she said bitterly "Do you think I haven't notice how you have always gone out of your way to just be mean to me? Do you think I haven't notice your staring? The _way_ you stare? I have, Malfoy, I have"

He was speechless. How could she know? He had been careful from the beginning, no one had noticed "How?"

"I suspected since 3rd year. Remember I hit you? Well, you never told any professor"

"That was because we weren't supposed to be there, if I told a professor I would have gotten detention" he explained.

"Oh please, if you have told Snape and said it was earlier he would have gladly taken away many points and would have given me detention, you know it. Besides, I overheard two slytherins talking about how you never told anyone how you got the bruise" she countered.

"Granger"

"What, Malfoy?" she cut him off "Why can't you just say it?" she asked angrily.

He breathed deeply "I..." he breathed again "have nothing to say"

She was angry. No, she was more than angry, she was pissed. She got up and walked around both desks until she was in front of him. With both hands she gripped his shirt and made him stand hastily.

He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the imminent hit.

She stood on her tiptoes and, pulling his shirt rather hard, kissed him. A hard and bruising kiss, bordering on violent.

He was shocked. But still corresponded her violent kiss with equal force. He had been waiting for this for half of his life and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

When that thing called oxygen stopped entering their lungs it was evident they needed to part. Panting heavily Hermione looked into his eyes without letting go of his shirt and said "Say it. I want to hear you say what I already know"

With a tired sigh he said "I love you"

She smiled broadly "I love you, too" she said and before he could say anything else she kissed him again.

It was going to be a long sleepless night...

_Fin_

So, I thought that the other one was going to be the only one that I would write about the HP series, but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, hope you had enjoyed.

By the way, deathly galerina is the name of a poisonous mushroom.


End file.
